kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshitake Yoshiro
- Anime= - Manga= }} |jname = 義武 啓郎 (よしたけ よしろう) |rname = Yoshitake Yoshirō |status = Alive |age = 39 (Kengan Ashura) 41 (Kengan Omega) |height = 168cmYoshitake Yoshiro's profile |weight = 67kg |birthday = October 29th |gender = Male |affiliations = Yoshitake Real Estate |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 4 |omega debut = Chapter 24 |anime debut = Episode 2 |seiyuu = Yamamoto Kanehira (Japanese) Doug Erholtz (English)}} Yoshitake Yoshiro (義武 啓郎, Yoshitake Yoshirō; "Yoshiro Yoshitake") is the President of Yoshitake Real Estate and a member of the Kengan Association. He is considered the high-flying up-and-coming hope of the real estate industry (although his company's sales plummeted after his recent defeat to Nogi).Extra: Summer Appearance Yoshitake has an effeminate appearance with short shaved light hair, a noticeable widow's peak, large eyes and noticeably small eyebrows. He wears frameless spectacles and has a single ring piercing in his left ear. When he stands, he commonly holds a pose with his pinky finger out (even sticking it out while doing menial tasks).4-koma: Yoshitake Like most bosses, he wears a stylish formal suit. Personality He is a outwardly flamboyant person with a tendency to pick on those weaker than him to feed his self-esteem. He has no qualms with tossing away people who have failed him and is always looking for the next best thing. Despite this attitude, Yoshitake sometimes shows a more caring and helpful side (as seen when he informed Yamashita Kazuo on the inner workings of the Kengan Association).Chapter 41 He is not the type of person to spinelessly submit to and obey a greater power unconditionally. Plot Yoshitake first appeared during a Kengan match between his company and the Nogi Group. Confident that his fighter, Rihito, would win, Yoshitake and Nogi had an amicable clash before the match. During the match, Yoshitake held a superior air until Ohma stormed to victory. Incensed by Rihito's loss, Yoshitake quickly had his affiliated fighter fired. A few months later, having entered into the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, he checked up on his fighter while they were on board the S.S. Kengan travelling to the island battleground. At Ganryu Island, having been summoned with all the other participating Association members by Chairman Katahara, Yoshitake informed Yamashita Kazuo about the inner-workings and rivalries within the Kengan Association. Seeing Rihito walk in, Yoshitake mocked him but Rihito countered by intimidatingly telling Yoshitake that he'd just tear him up. Just then Chairman Katahara arrived and explained how the tournament would unfold before making them all decide their match-ups for the upcoming tournament. Prior to the beginning of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Yoshitake hired the fighters Aki Saito and Ushiroda Takero as bodyguards to protect him from other attacks. Sure enough, as Chiba Takayuki went out for his fight, the two fighters ended up protecting Yoshitake from an attack from Honma Kiyoshi. With Chiba losing the fight, Yoshitake confronted Nogi afterwards until the latter informed him of the serious transgression he had committed earlier. Floundered by Nogi's statement, Yoshitake was put in his place. Yoshitake bet ¥5billion on Kure Raian to defeat Tokita Ohma in the fight between Under Mount Inc. and the Nogi Group. However, he ended up losing the bet, putting him in quite the rage. Notes & Trivia *His favourite book is Romance of the Three Kingdoms and his favourite game is Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!. *Yoshitake's motto is "No Escape".Chapter 98 *Impressively, Yoshitake achieved his current status within the Kengan Association by his own merit and without allying with other corporations. *Some say his vendetta against the Nogi Group has gone on since the days of his father and predecessor, Yoshitake Takeyoshi. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Male Category:Kengan Association Member